


I Was an Island

by ScottishScurrie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Everyone be pining, F/F, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Main ship is Huntor but other ships will get their spotlight.... eventually., Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: What’s better than Huntor? HUNTOR IN MAGIC SCHOOL!Follow the shenanigans and pining of the prince and cinnamon roll and their friends as they tackle school, homework, love and mysteries!
Relationships: Allura/Matt Holt/Shiro, Hunk/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Romelle/Shay (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	I Was an Island

**Author's Note:**

> I may absolutely despise J.K. Rowling with a burning passion but... I hate that I love the Harry Potter universe. 
> 
> don’t @ me, I just hate the fact she’s a TERF, adds stuff to her books after the ending because it’s ‘hip’ and ‘trendy’ (I refuse to believe Dumbledor is gay or Hermione is in a wheelchair. I refuse. She’s only adding the stuff in now because it’s ‘hip with the kids’, not because she’s actually interested in minorities.) also the added information she adds isn’t extremely unnecessary because nOBODY ASKED-
> 
> If someone asked, that’s totally fine or it’s like, just a little quirky fact but... half the stuff she puts out is just completely unrelevant. WHY DO WE NEED TO KNOW THAT RON DID THE NASTY AND HIS MOTHER WALKED IN ON HIM 3 TIMES-  
> W H Y
> 
> ok rant over,,,,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk encounters a lonely boy on the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be short because I’m nearing the deleting date on this and I don’t want to lose it aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hunk was laughing, laughing like he always did when he was with his friends when his eyes drifted over to a boy. He was in Hunk’s year. Lotor was his name if Hunk recalled it correctly.  
His father was one of the most famous wizards of all time... for all the wrong reasons.

He was feared by most of the students. People admired him but they always made up excuses on why they don’t want to talk to him. Hunk felt... sorry for him. He couldn’t begin to imagine a world with nobody by your side.

Lotor felt eye on him and he glanced over at the boy in the compartment next to him. His eyes widened ever so slightly... He had never seen anyone so... angelic.

Hunk caught the other boy staring and he smiled in response.

“Hold on, guys.” He said, getting up.

His friends, Lance and Pidge looked at each other questioningly before they looked to see where he was going.

Their eyes went wide when they saw him approach Lotor’s compartment.

“Hi- Er... I’m H-Hunk! Well... T-That’s not my r-real name... I j-“ Hunk started to go off an a ramble.

Lotor’s eyes met Hunk’s. 

“Lotor.” He said. Why was this boy talking to him...? Was it for pity? Was it... because he wanted to be friends?

“Ooh! That’s a pretty cool name! Lotor... Sounds like a sort of... warrior!”

“... It’s a mixture. My mother wanted to call me something mythical, my father wanted to call me something that would... strike fear into people, apparently so... They fused the two. I never got to find out the originals... Maybe I will someday, somehow.”

Hunk nodded.

“I wish you luck!”

“... Why are you here? Comforting me? I do not need your pity.” Lotor spat, his eyes narrowing almost dangerously.

Hunk blinked.

“Wha- No, no! I... I want to be friends! You seem like you don’t have many of them and that’s cool but... I don’t want you to be all alone constantly. It’s not good for your brain.”

Lotor looked mildly surprised, his eyebrows raised.

“I... I do not need your alliance.” He said, eyes narrowing once more.

Hunk shrugged.

“Alright then!” He said, walking out of the compartment.

 _I’ll make him my friend somehow._ Hunk thought.


End file.
